Nick David
Nicholas George "Nick" David is a fictional character on the American sitcom Best Friends Forever, portrayed by actor Josh Hutcherson. He also appears in two film adaptations, Best Friends Forever: The Movie in 2010 and Best Friends Reunion in 2018. Character Development Josh Hutcherson, Mitchel Musso and Jason Dolley were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley plays Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris in Best Friends Forever: The Movie, which is slanted for release of April 9, 2010. Character Biography Nick was born on October 2, 1992 in Los Angeles, California, to his parents Kristen David and Daniel David; he has two, younger brother Jordan; older brother Aaron, and one youngest sister, Hannah. Nick become good friends with Duncan in pre-school, but he moved away because he had to attend another school to start kindergarten. In elementary school, He became best friends with Chris, where their friendship has become big. Nick states that Chris is more like his brother than his best friend. Also, he met Sasha, who has a huge crush on him throughout elementary school, and she did not tell him until middle. Throughout that time, the two only become close friends. In middle school, he met Cassie, Amy and Zack and become very good friends with them. Nick has a crush on beautiful girl named Amy, and the two are developing a romantic relationship. However, Sasha became jealous of her in which she becomes very rude to Amy and became enemies. Although, Nick gets into the middle of the feud between Amy and Sasha, and told Sasha that she does not have feelings for her, and choose Amy over her. Nick and Sasha both had a rocky relationship throughout the entire TV series. The two did marry in Best Friends Reunion, but they divorced in season 5. Personality Nick is described friendly, good looking, and always love playing basketball to deal off with his stress. He has been playing basketball at just 2 years old, and he found out that he gained the ability to play basketball. When he was in elementary school, he signed up for basketball and become one of the best player's in school. His best friend Chris are both very good basketball players. They like being attracted by girls everytime they are making some scores at the game. Nick and Chris are both known to be one of the school district's most popular basketball players and most of the girls have been around him, making most basketball players jealous, and Zack became inspired. When he breaks his ankle, Zack asks him to take his place, which didn't turn out that he was not very good. Angry, Zack's anger makes him gaining the basketball abilities, and becomes very good at it. However, girls has become attractived to him besides Nick, making him losing his skills to Zack. Meanwhile, Nick's team decides to kick him out and replace Zack as the lead player. Later, he surprisingly lost his basketball skills and left the team, meaning that Nick is back on the team and his ankle successfully healed. Later on the show, Zack signed up for football and become very good at it. Episode Absents Nick (Josh Hutcherson) did not appear in three episodes for a total of 97 out of 100 episodes in total. Here are the episodes he missed: *Zack Joins the Tough Crowd *I'm Just Not That Into You *What's After High School? References # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 1. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 10, Season 1. Retrieved March `6, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 4, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 14, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 19, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 22, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. Category:Best Friends Forever characters Category:Category:Fictional basketball players